


Homecoming

by monroesherlock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Episode: s05e01 No Sanctuary, Established Relationship, Follow up, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't really had a moment to themselves since they found each other again - and Rick killed a man by ripping out his throat with his fucking teeth - and even then, they've been too focused on survival to even think about indulging in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into The Walking Dead fandom. Hope I did it some justice.

They haven't really had a moment to themselves since they found each other again - and Rick killed a man by ripping out his throat with his fucking teeth - and even then, they've been too focused on survival to even think about indulging in each other.

They'd been kidding themselves with Terminus. Just another pipe dream only to end in disappointment, sheer terror, and almost sudden death - a trough! They were put over a trough like fucking animals - and then suddenly everything is bright and they're almost all together again - Judith... Judith is alive -

Maybe they can finally move forward again.

Rick pats Carl on the back, holds his daughter tight to his hip for fear of her slipping through his fingers again-

There’s Daryl.

He looks a hell of a lot worse off than the others, his eye still healing but there's no mistaking his quiet relief. They fought back and they made it. Not unscathed but certainly not defeated.

Rick will take a win wherever he can find one these days.

It's not until much later that they can find any time alone. They've found a place for the group to hole up in for the night, an old house deep in the woods that appears to have been abandoned early in the fight.

They settle down for the night, limbs heavy with exhaustion and minds weary of dreams sure to come. Carl goes out like a light,  his head rested on Michonne's lap. Rick volunteers for first watch. In all honesty, he's still too wired to sleep, feels like he'll shake out of his skin if he tries to lay his head down so he stays up. He paces around the house, the hard wood floors creaking beneath his heavy footsteps.

"You'll drive yourself crazy if you keep that up." He hears a soft voice say.

He knew Daryl was there,  chose to ignore his presence in favor of checking the window again -what if some of them survived the fight and then came for them again? What then? -

"Rick." He looks down to see Daryl's long fingers wrapped around his wrist. "You need to sleep, man. You've been going non-stop. I'll take the watch." Daryl's voice is soft but leaves little room for argument.

"No, you should've been in bed a long time ago. You need time to heal. We need you strong." He pushes the memory of Michonne saying the exact same thing to him out of his mind.

"I'm fine and you know it. You're looking for an excuse." Daryl doesn't give him an inch, waits for Rick's shoulders to finally slump in exhaustion before helping him over to the couch. They don't speak but there's no animosity between them, only contentment and tentative relief.

"I was thinking it's time we head for the coast." Daryl says finally. "We always said we would. Would be nice to have the water at our backs so we only have to watch our fronts."

"It's far." Rick replies. "What are we gonna do in between?"

"What we've always done." Daryl sighs. "Survive." He kisses Rick then, presses their mouths together so hard, their teeth clack.

Rick twists his fingers into Daryl's hair and tugs hard.

Daryl groans against him, his lips slipping open long enough for Rick to shove his tongue inside. He shoves Daryl back onto the coffee table and yanks at his belt buckle.

"Fuck, Rick..." Daryl moans as he feels Rick nip at his jaw. "Guess you're awake now..." He chuckles.

"God, _shut up_." Rick growls as he tugs the man's ratty jeans down. "No underwear?" He smirks.

"Well I came down here with one thing in mind. Didn’t think I'd need 'em." Rick silences him with another bruising kiss.

"Well since you came prepared..."

"Back pocket." Daryl groans. "Hurry up. I ain't got all day."

Rick snatches the lube packet from Daryl's discarded jeans and presses tears it open. He coats his fingers in the slick substance  before reaching down in between Daryl's legs to palm his hard cock. Daryl let's out a loud groan and grips Rick's shoulders hard.

Rick presses a fingertip to Daryl's puckered entrance, circles it lightly before slipping it inside. Daryl clenches around the intrusion, groans as Rick rubs his inner walls, slicking him up.

"Add another one. I can take it." He groans. Rick rubs his free hand over Daryl's trembling thighs; presses another hard kiss to his lips before adding a second finger. "C'mon, fuck me already! C'mon!  I been waiting for you for weeks. If I wanted slow I would've asked for slow!"

Rick just chuckles and crooks his fingers, watches the hunter writhe beneath him as he presses against that sweet spot inside him. "I almost forgot how fucking bossy you could be."

He pulls his fingers out only to undo his fly and slick up his cock.

"Shit, Rick. Put your fucking back into it!" Daryl drags his blunt nails down the back of Rick's neck. He bites his bottom lip hard when Rick enters him, the slow burn driving him wild.

"Fuck!" Rick bites out as Daryl clenches around him. He fucks Daryl rough and dirty,  the coffee table trembling under their combined weight. Daryl feels his body rock, his ass slide with every hard thrust. He feels his toes curling, white hot pleasure rising in his belly. Rick pants above him, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on. Come on!" Daryl grapples at Rick's shoulders, desperate for something to hold onto as his orgasm slams into him. Rick kisses him hard as he fucks him through it, tangles their tongues together, and swallows Daryl's shuddering moans before he too slips over the edge.

Rick's knees almost buckle beneath him as, his body trembling with the force of his climax. It's been so long since they've had this.

Finally, after what seems like ages, Rick slips out from in between Daryl's thighs. He jerks his pants back up before reaching down to do the same to Daryl. The hunter's face is flushed pink and his eyes are already slipping closed.

"Go sleep on the couch, Daryl. I'll take the watch." Rick says quietly. Daryl looks like he still wants to protest but Rick silences him with another kiss. He hoists Daryl up before promptly depositing him onto the couch. The man is out before he even hits the cushions.

Rick tugs his ratty jeans and shirt back into something seemingly presentable before he begins pacing again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/).


End file.
